


Shifting Tides

by Nugiha



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, OT6, Original Character-centric, hockey rink au, this is also basically a platonic ot6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Jay, Kelly, Ethan, Erin, and Hailey are on the same Ice Hockey team.
Kudos: 3





	Shifting Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shifting Tides  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history' of Chicago PD/Fire/Med has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, Chicago Med  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Jay, Kelly, Ethan, Erin, and Hailey are on the same Ice Hockey team.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Erin Lindsay...Sophia Bush  
> Hailey Upton...Tracy Spiridakos  
> Jay Halstead...Jesse Lee Soffer  
> Kelly Severide...Taylor Kinney  
> Ethan Choi...Brian Tee

Jay Halstead was an Ice Hockey player based in Chicago.

The team he belonged to was District 8. A few of his other teammates included Kelly, Ethan, Erin, Hailey, and Jari Kennish. Coach Voight was very proud of how far District 8 had come. They had started out losing every game. But now were in running to play in the Championship.

District 8 was currently in the middle of a game. They were down by 2. The opposing team was tough. Erin passed the puck to Jari. Jari tried to make the goal but one of the opposing team members hit him in the face. Jari went down and the rest of Jari's team rushed over to see if he was okay. Angered Jay tried to charge the person who "fouled" his teammate only to be pulled by Ethan, Erin, and Hailey.

"Let me go so that Crime and Punishment can explain a couple of things to that motherfucker. Crime's going down his throat while Punishment's coming up his ass. Then I'll meet 'em in the fucking middle and play his heart like a fucking accordion. I'm going to pump that shit till it pops!" Jay threatened. 

"Jay, don't do this. Dawson's already been benched for unsportsmanlike conduct. If you do this, we're just going to forfeit the game." Jari warned.

"Jari I don't care, he hurt you." 

"I know but I'm okay though. Please Jay, the best way to beat these motherfuckers is by winning the game. Please?" 

"Okay but I don't like it." Jay conceded. 

"Thank you." Jari sighed.

District 2 played legit for the rest of the game.

As much it sucked, Jari saw the scoreboard as the final buzzer sounded. District 8 had lost. His team had lost. Erin's hand squeezed his shoulder briefly. She assured that they would take the win. Jari nodded in agreement. District 2 wouldn't get away with what their Player had done.

Not if he had anything to say about it. The team wanted to get their minds off the Hockey game. Kelly suggested watching a movie. They went to locker rooms and showered. The six then returned to the seating area of the Hockey Rink. Kelly put on the movie which was of the horror genre. Two passed and the movie ended. The hour was late and the team decided to retire to their rooms to sleep. Not even thirty minutes afterwards Jari got a knock on his room door. Jay, Kelly, Ethan, Erin, and Hailey entered and shut the door behind them.

"You guys can't sleep either huh?" Jari guessed. 

"Jari The movie freaked me the fuck out. Every time I closed my eyes, it felt like that creature was watching me." Hailey admitted. 

"You poor baby." Kelly teased. 

"Shut the fuck up Kelly! Obviously you wouldn't be here if you didn't get freaked out too." Hailey growled. 

"Do I look freaked out to you?" Kelly denied. 

"Kind of." Ethan mentioned. 

"We should let Ethan keep his pride. But I'm not ashamed to admit that the movie scared me a bit. My nerves feel shot." Erin said. 

"We don't have practice tomorrow. Why don't all of you just hang here for awhile?" Jari invited. 

"That's actually not a bad idea. I think we should all just stay here just until we can fall asleep." Jay said.

The six talked the whole night.

At one point Ethan accidentally headbutted Hailey. Which prompted Jay to grab Ethan by his feet and drag him off the bed. The others started laughing. Only when the morning sun was about to hit did they actually start to fall asleep. Instead of going back to their rooms, they curled up next to each other on Jari's bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
